he has a tail
by bscl43
Summary: Shiro X Lika collection, sometimes funny, sometimes insane, i’m working on cute but i don’t think its going to make it.
1. bump and grind

This is the first in a collection of stories I'm writing for the 30 kisses livejournal community.

Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 14. radio-cassette player

Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

Wouldn't it be nice to just be a body in a body

It really was a filthy hole of an apartment. They had taken up a few rooms in one of the most rundown places she had ever seen. She could practically lean out the window and touch the crumbling brick of the building across the narrow ally. She could hear the music from the party 2 floors down. She couldn't hear what they were playing, but she could hear the bass rumbling up the narrow space between buildings. The people down there were drowning in that beat. The people up here were drowning in sorrow. The people down there were grinding and kissing and happy. The people up here were bleeding and running and scared. The people down there were human. The people up here weren't. Except for her, not even Chiaki was really human.

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should be down there with the humans. It was so tempting. Going down there and losing herself in a beat, kissing some guy till she forgot about heaven and hell. She could just go be a body grinding up against a body, and not deal with all this shit that was so much bigger than her. Because really she was just some human, if the King Of The Demons couldn't protect Chiaki what the hell was she going to do.

She looked around the room she was in, fading peeling wallpaper, chipped paint ceiling with a burned out light bulb the fixture half pulled out so you could see the wiring. Hard wood floors that were practically worn through, the wall opposite the door had a small desk with a lamp on it the 40 watt bulb trying and failing to lift the gloom. The wooden chair that went with it only had half of its back left. The wall across from the window had an old filthy couch that no one would want to sit on. The only other thing in the room was Shiro; He was sitting under the window she was leaning out of. But then again what would the monster sitting next to her be good for when the shit hit the fan. Sure Shiro was more powerful than some stupid human, but he was sadly outclassed by the type of badasses who takeout the king of hell. If he had any sense at all he would take his little brother and get as far from us as he could.

"I wish I was down there." He whispered out in to the dark room.

"Me too."

A/N I think there might be more to this one. I guess will have to wait and see.


	2. insufficient communication

Title: insufficient communication  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 26. if only I could make you mine

Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

She would let me fuck her; she wouldn't let me love her.

One

The crazy bitch would storm in, and beg me to fuck her, to make her feel it, to leave bruises on her, to make her cum. And it's carnal primitive visceral outstanding sex. But after that she's gone. She'll lay there and catch her breath for a minute or two and then just leave. And if I try to hold her or kiss her she'll stiffen up. I was just inside her for christ sake. I was the center of her whole world a minute ago. Now she can't stand me touching her. I thought girls liked to cuddle. Maybe the fucking monster is too disgusting. It's okay to fuck him because that's just cock, but anything other than that and you have to face that he's not human. Because I'm not fucking human, and guess what that's not going to change. We can do it as many times as you want but you're still going to end up with a creature from hell and not prince charming. I can't figure out why she won't leave me alone. She doesn't want me, why doesn't she go find the guy she does want. There's supposed to be a couple billion of them around and none of them have slit pupils so maybe she could look them in the eye after. She's hot; she could have any of them. So why the fuck does she come to me. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining. I may not be a 'MAN' but I am male. There is no way I would ever turn her away, but it would be nice if she wasn't disgusted by it or me or what ever.

Two

Why does he want me? I guess it's not so much he wants me as he wants to gets off. And you know they say there's no such thing as bad pussy, especially when it comes knocking on your door. I guess we're both just easy and I suppose that's a good thing because I don't know what I would do if he turned me down. It feels so good to just be with somebody else and not hate myself for a while. And he's good at it, when I'm there he's all there is, his body, his hand, his mouth, his cock. The entire universe is just him and me when we go at it. But then after I can't take it. During I'm wanted and I'm sexy. After I'm just some weak bitch who can't deal with her own shit. Just some whore that has to use other people. Once after Shiro kissed me, trying to be sweet, I felt so pathetic then. That I was so fucking pitiable that he would try and make me think I was worth more than just a fuck.

Three

I could do it too you know. Love her I mean, it'd be easy. If she ever let me. Because she's cool and compassionate, and passion, and fierceness, and sometime she blushes and it kills me. Lika who begs me to fuck her harder, Lika who wouldn't call the fire department if I was trapped in a burning building, blushes from time to time and it's like a kick in the head. Because it proves that she's soft somewhere, maybe it's buried in concrete but some where you could get at if you tried. Yeah, so one of these days I'm going to make love to her, slow and sweet, nothing like all the time she comes to me out of desperation then flees the second after. I'll convince her that I'm really what she needs. Convince her it's all right to be with a monster. Convince her I'm more than just a good fuck. Yeah, but in the mean time I'll take what I can get.

Four

You know when it is? It's at three in the morning when I can't sleep, and I'm thinking about cutting again, only it's to much work to go get a razor blade. That's when I wish I could go crawl in his bed and have him take pity on me. I wouldn't mind so much then because I'm so low it doesn't make a difference at that point. But I can't go then because I don't want sex, I want sleep and comfort and a warm body. And he only ever gets to the point where he can pity me after I give him everything he wants. And at that moment I don't have it to give.

A/N: That's odd I don't think Lika's a cutter. I don't think Shiro and Lika have feral sex either. I'm not entirely sure where this came from but here it is.


	3. Enter Othello

It's cute, and funny, and got posted on livejournal a while ago.

Title: Enter Othello  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 7. superstar

Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

I can't believe that old cow hit me with the broom. It's not like it's a lie or something. He's always in the tabloids for something. Would you look at that. The harpy bitch is blushing. I didn't know humans had enough blood in them to blush that shade of red.

Not that I see what there is to blush over. So what if he's royal and has an accent, having your hand held is some thing she should blush over. I bet if he kissed it she'd pass out. That would be so funny. I would probably die laughing.

I think I was trying for something else with this, but this is what came out so this is what gets posted.


	4. Shiro, Lika, and a bottle of vodka

Title: Shiro, Lika, and a bottle of vodka

Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: ShiroxLika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 20. the road home

Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

This is the second part of chapter one. If I was a good person I would put the two of them next to each other, but I'm not.

She gave up on the window and sat down next to me.

"Then why aren't you?" I asked mostly because I couldn't stand the silence with her so near me. She looked at me and that spark of anger I'm so used to flickered for a second before burning its self out.

"I don't know." She said leaning her head back against the window sill. It was the kind of thing that answered a whole slew of questions. It seemed like more a response to the inside of her head than to my question. It pissed me off, and I wished that anger had stayed in her eyes. At least, when we argue I know she's only paying attention to me.

"What about you? Why aren't you out raising hell?"

"If Kuro wakes up and can't find me he'll freak." It's not entirely untrue. She makes a sound like a laugh except its muted and hollow sounding.

"You're such a devoted big brother Shiro." The sarcasm was not lost on me.

"Hey, I'm not the one running away from home here."

"Nobody back there needs me." Lika got up and started pacing in front of me. I watched her black boots as she moved in and out of the light spilling in from the window. Out of the light they were just a deeper shadow in the dark. In it the light bounced of them. I tried to find a metaphor or some shit like that to describe it, but it turns out I'm too stupid for that kind of thing. The thumping from down stairs and the thunk as her boots hit the floor seemed to be the only sounds in the world at that moment.

"What were you planning on doing once you got down there?" It was out of my mouth before I realized I had thought it. She stopped dead in her tracks, and glared down at me.

"I was going to get drunk enough to not have to think. Then I was going to find a guy to take care of some of my more animalistic urges." I twitched my ears at her.

"I didn't know you had it in you Lika baby."

"Shut up" She grumbles and sits down right it front of me. She's looking off to her side like she's ashamed of her answer.

"No, it sounds like a good plan. Except the chicks down there are human and most of them don't dig tails." She smiles and almost looks me in the eye.

"Trust me on this one Shiro. A tail is the least of your problems." but she didn't say it in a mean way. It dawned on me that this was probably the longest conversation we've ever had with out degenerating in to school yard taunts.

She looked really pale just then in the yellow light of the city.

"There's a bottle of vodka in the kitchen."

"Really?" Those black eyes lit up like Kuro's do when you tell him he can have ice cream.

"Yeah," and I went to get us some refreshments.

The "kitchen" was nearly empty, which made it easy to find things. The booze was under the sink. There were no cups. The fridge had a bottle of cranberry juice and a couple of cans of off brand cola. I assumed she would want a chaser, but I didn't know which, so I took both.

When I got back she was leaning out the window again. For a second I irrationally thought she was going to jump. Stupid huh. But the words came out none the less.

"Don't!"

She turned and gave me a quizzical look.

"Don't what?"

"Nothing." She stood there glaring at me trying to get me to confess. It nearly worked until I remembered I had brought her booze.

"I didn't know if you wanted cola or juice so I grabbed both."

"Oh, hmm, definitely a night for bubbles."

We returned to are spots under the window. The bottles and cans between us. Lika wasn't the least bit squeamish about alcohol, which wasn't surprising really. She was never squeamish about anything else either. But as we made our way through the bottle I thought about it some more. Lika was a 15 year old student from suburban Japan and her best friend was literally an angel. Where did she learn how to drink? This was going to take some pondering. Unfortunately my developing buzz was not at all conducive to that sort of heavy pondering. It was helping my ponderings on 'animalistic urges' as they apply to Lika.

"So what's the story with you and Kuro? Don't you have parents or something?" She asked passing the bottle back to me. Suddenly the mouth of that bottle of vodka was incredible interesting, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes of it.

"Well yeah." I couldn't try to tell her we appeared out of thin air or something

"So?" I took a drink and passed it back.

"So, you ever heard of a cat or a demon making a good parent? You think a goddamn demon cat is going to provide a loving family environment?" That was probably a little harsh, but I didn't think of that until it was already out. But really what the fuck did she expect? Surprisingly she just lifted the vodka bottle in a mocking toast before knocking off more liquor and putting the bottle down on the floor between us.

"Well, at least yours have an excuse." She was looking down at her knees. I picked up the coke and downed half the can. It was already flat. Disgusting.

"Why what's wrong with yours?" At least vodka doesn't go flat

"Oh, I don't think it's something wrong. It's more like we're three people living alone in the same house. Which is better than it was I guess." I passed her the bottle before asking the obvious question.

"Was?" She took a drink from the bottle before looking at me and then back at the couch on the opposite wall.

"When I was very little they would have screaming matches and dad would storm out and get drunk. Mom would sit at the kitchen table and drink. Some times I would sit there with her and she would tell me stories of her old drinking buddies. It's odd hearing your mother talk like she's an actual human being. Moms are just supposed to be moms they're not supposed to be best friends with anybody but you. Certainly not Ayame who would get so drunk she would go out on the balcony and scream about her ex-boyfriends at 3 in the morning. Moms aren't a supposed to have ex-boyfriends either. Mine had plenty apparently. It could have been worse. I could have been raised on Disney, and spend half my life waiting for prince charming. Then spend the other half bitching about how he never showed up."

"Oh." That explained a lot about Lika, at least the bitchy parts of Lika. The drunkenness to, if mommy's a drunk and daddy's a drunk and neither give a damn about baby it wouldn't take much for baby to take up the torch.

"So I guess it's safe to say you're not going back home."

"Nope, I'm just like you and Kuro, I guess." I look a question at her and pick up the bottle.

"We don't have anywhere to go home to." That made me smile, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Can't imagine another reason to stay in this shit hole." I say smiling at her before taking a drink. It dawned on me that I had a very healthy buzz going. Lika leaned her head back against the window sill and was silent for a while.

"Maybe its not that we don't have a home, it's just that we haven't found it yet. Maybe we're on the way there but we're just a bit lost. That sounds better than just not having one at all." She turned and smirked at me.

"Then again, I'm a little drunk." We laughed at that.

Then we sat for a bit passing the bottle back and forth. It wasn't long before Kuro came in with Gomi following him. He stopped right in between the two of us and the cat jumped on to the window sill.

"Are you two drunk?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yeah." I admitted for both of us. I picked him up, and put him in my lap.

"You should be asleep." I admonished.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't be drunk." He admonished back. But, he was asleep 30 seconds after that.

"See I told you I didn't have enough time for a few drinks and a screw."

"I suppose not." She said, and she chuckled. She stood up and stretched. Then she leaned down and that long dark hair of hers was all around me. She kissed me on the cheek.

"You're sweet Shiro." She said while standing up. She hardly stumbled at all walking away.

Wow, this was meant to be smut. I missed big time on that one. They some how went from horny and sober to drunk and melancholy. Hmmm, I think I'm happy with it anyway. Next time definitely some thing more physical.

I'm a review whore. Please feed my ego.


	5. exposed wire

Author: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro/Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 23. candy

Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

very early in the manga, part of a normal life with monsters

They're just so damn annoying. These monsters don't seem to do anything but eat and talk and take up space. I can't believe the older one suggested eating me. Now he's just sitting there with Chiaki and the little one. He is sort of cute. The little one that is, the older ones is just useless. Just look at him, how can any one make that much mess with a candy bar. And he laughs like an idiot showing white fangs.

I should be going home. I haven't been there since Tuesday. These guys may be weird but staying with Chiaki is way better than that place. Yeah, monsters that want to eat me are way better than my father. Being a part of the royal entourage is so much better than a real life. That's it, nothing to do with that monster. I mean he literally is a monster. He has cat ears, and a tail, and flipping fangs. It's just too odd for words. Kuro and Chiaki have run off and now he's leering at me with those godforsaken eyes. Except god doesn't exist, or is dead or-

When the fuck did my life get this complicated?

"Are you done trashing my friend's house?"

"What's with the attitude? It's not like your going to clean it up the old cow will. It's her job."

"It's not her job to cleanup after your lazy ass." He's closer now; right in front of my face.

"Yeah, then why does she do it." I can smell the chocolate on his breath.

"Because she can't stand the evidence of a useless git like you hanging around her precious Ororon." The sweet smell contradicts the vision of inhuman fangs.

"And you can't stand the evidence of a useless git like me hanging around your precious Chiaki." Those too close lips form a vicious sneer.

"You know shit asshole." He needs to back up.

"Is that so?" His mouth is practically on mine.

And then it is.

It's a bit like accidentally touching a live electrical cord. The initial shock that doesn't hurt so much as burn a warning into your flesh. The shock is followed by a disconnected tingling that's disorienting and scary. This kiss was a bit like that. There was the shock of Shiro kissing me. Then the odd sort of disconnected felling of realizing I was kissing him back. There is the taste of chocolate and something else, something spicy. Then there's the bang of a door and we rip apart, like you rip your hand away from the exposed wire.

I hide the disorienting scary tingle in the back of my head as Kuro rambles about the bug they found out in the garden. The monster looks like nothing ever happened. I suppose nothing much did, all things considered.

Thank you, h to the iso, every body else read, review, be merry


	6. harder

Title: Harder  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro X Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

Rating: R Maybe NC-17

"Harder" She pants.

And Shiro obliges, but somewhere in a far off entirely ignored corner of his brain he wonders if he could seriously hurt her. Because this feels more like violence than sex.

He grunts, and she claws at his back. Every thrust he's trying to get deeper into that heat.

So fucking warm. He thinks as she starts rambling. He catches words and phrases of it.

"hard"

"fuck me"

"cock"

"rip me apart"

She wants him to hurt her. She wants to be punished. She wants it harder.

But he's way more interested in the way her tits bounce every time he moves. He concentrates on her neck, long and sweaty just like every other piece of her. He doesn't listen to her telling him this is exactly what he doesn't want it to be. He doesn't think about the fact that this isn't love. He just kisses the hot flesh of that pale neck.

"oh god"

She's moaning now, stuttering out that she's about to cum. And he's relived, because he's always terrified she wont. He can feel it now. It seems like her entire body is shuttering. He finally, FINALLY, gets to cum.

So fucking tight

So fucking hot

So fucking deep

And she's gone before he can catch his breath. He stares up at the ceiling trying to find a way to convince her that monsters are good for more than violence. But there's an awful lot of risk in even trying. She could go find somebody else. Some one who doesn't need to be told to fuck her harder. Some one who didn't always wish it was less like violence.

This is just for h to the iso. I was only going to post this of AFF as it is a bit smutty. More soon.


	7. loaded questions

**Header: Loaded Questions (The Demon Ororon, Lika x Shiro, 11. gardenia)  
**Title: Loaded Questions  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 11. gardenia  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

Oh. MY. god.

I think this might be cute

lj-cut text"Loaded Questions" 

It was raining hard. There was a group of refugees held up in a hothouse waiting for the storm to blow over.

"I'm bored," Lika complained as she watched Ororon try to be aloof and cool while sopping wet. It wasn't any use. The show was for Chiaki, and she wouldn't have cared if he was dressed up in a clown suite.

"Yeah, we should do something." Shiro chimed in. He was using his magic to keep him floating as he sat cross legged three inches above a table full of gardenias.

"Yeah let's play a game." Chiaki said. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the legs of the table opposite Shiro's. Her table had lilies on it.

Othello smiled, "That's a very good ideal, and I know a good one."

He moved away from the door, and stood looming over Chiaki. "Have you ever heard of loaded questions?"

Ororon's head shot up at that.

"Isn't that a board game?" Shiro was now reclining three inches above the flowers.

"It wasn't always. My versions more fun anyway."

"Is it hard?" Chiaki asked, craning her neck to see Othello's face.

"No," Ororon answered, "but, it's not a very good game."

"Nonsense it's a great game for people stuck in the rain to play. There are only three rules. The first is that the person that has been playing the longest starts. The second is that you can not ask a question of the person who asked you a question. The third is what's said in loaded questions stays in loaded questions."

"So it's like truth or dare with out the dare?" Lika asked. While he explained the game she had moved some of the flowers and sat next to the still floating Shiro.

"Some thing like that, but in loaded questions you can ask a round robin that every one answer and then you pick the best one."

"Cool so who's been playing longer you or Ororon?" Chiaki asked. Shiro thought it was funny to watch Ororon. He was still standing in the back of the small greenhouse. He seemed to be battling with his dislike of the game and making the half breed happy. In the end he came over and moved some lilies so he could sit down.

"I have." Othello said as he sat on the ground facing down the aisle.

"So you can ask anything?" Lika was beginning to understand why Ororon didn't like the game. It could probable get vicious.

"Absolutely, shall we begin?"

There was a generalized show of ascent.

"So, Lika what's your favorite sexual fantasy?"

"What?" Shiro practically shouted.

Lika momentarily considered just leaving. The lightning convinced her to stay. Besides it really wasn't that bad a question. It wasn't like she had to tell them about the one with her and Othello in a Jacuzzi. That was just a new one. This defiantly called for her all-time best fantasy ever.

"Hmmm, my favorite? I think I'll go with Ewan Mcgregor tropical island private beach. Brilliant smile, brilliant accent, brilliant drinks with little umbrellas."

"Who the hell is that?" Shiro asked.

"He's an actor. He's dreamy." Chiaki said.

"Oh,"

"Now it's Lika's turn." Othello said trying to move the game along.

"I can ask anything?"

"Yes, so long as you don't ask me."

She thought for a while. This was the hard part.

"You can ask some thing stupid if you can't think of something. What's your favorite color is very popular for moving the game along." Ororon said when the silence started to drag on a bit.

"I think I can do better than that."

"Of course she can Lika is way more imaginative than what's your favorite color." Chiaki said glaring at Ororon.

"What I was just trying to help."

"Thank you Ororon it really was helpful. What's your favorite porn?"

"Back Door Sluts 9" He said with out batting an eye.

Othello laughed. "So predictable baby brother."

Ororon smiled at his new target. "So Othello who gives better head boys or girls?"

"Professionals."

"Of course they do, but you didn't answer my question."

They all watched for a moment as Othello thought for a moment. "On average guys give better head, but a chick who knows how usually does a better job."

"Virgin ears, virgin ears." Lika chanted. Thinking she really didn't need to know that.

"Well no time like the present to fix that." Othello said. "Shiro you ever had sex with something other than your hand?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer. "No." he spit out, going a little pink.

"See that wasn't so hard." Ororon said teasingly.

"It's your turn Shiro." Chiaki said helpfully.

"Okay, it's a round robin. If you were stuck on a desert island would you do me?" He seemed rather proud of himself.

"No," Ororon said.

"No, sorry," Chiaki said smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Othello said with a slightly appraising look.

"Sure"

"Well Lika I think that makes you the winner." he said, while refusing to in Othello's direction.

The storm went on for a good hour and the players found out a few things.

Ororon had more one night stands than Othello, although Othello paid for sex more often.

Chiaki wanted to be on top the first time she had sex.

Othello would rather be in love than out of it.

Shiro's preference for sex with people in the room started with Lika and ended with Ororon.

Lika had never been kissed by a boy.

It was Chiaki who finally pointed out that it had stopped raining. She managed to save Lika from having to choose between having sex with a mutant alien with tentacles or everybody in the room.

As they walked out of the green house Shiro tried to accidentally end up next to Lika but Othello beat him to it. Just before they reached the threshold he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"You know what's said in loaded questions stays in loaded questions."

"Yeah," she looked at him quizzically.

"You're too cute to have never been kissed."

Othello kissed her right there at the end of the table of gardenias.

Bonus points to anyone who got the south park reference


	8. glowing

Title: Glowing  
Author: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 12. in a good mood  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

This is comes after Loaded Questions

She was fucking glowing, because of that stupid asshole. Glowing. One little kiss form Othello and she's been on cloud nine for the last three hours. Of course she was red as a tomato for about half an hour before she downgraded to glowing.

It's not like he said he liked her. He was just being his weird ass noble self. So why the hell is she so happy. It didn't mean anything damn it.

And what the hell is with that, you're too cute to have never been kissed, bullshit. It's not like she's hot or something. She's just Lika.

It wasn't even that good of kiss. It was just a little peck, it should hardly even count. I could have done a better job. Isn't he supposed to be some Casanova or something. Hell my first kiss was all heat and sex. Of course that whore was nothing like our prissy ass Lika. She probable thinks she's above shit like that.

But when we fight her eyes light up and that has to be some kind of passion. A Lika like that would probable be great in the sack all fire and spite.

But I never would have called her cute.

Thanks h to the iso if I haven't posted something by Tuesday please poke me with a stick or something.


	9. morning

Title: Morning  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: ShiroxLika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 3. jolt!  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

"Good morning freak" she says voice a little horse, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She stretches and her eyes fall closed again. She is ignoring all the places their bodies touch, especially his hand on her stomach. She doesn't want to think about how it might have gotten there in their sleep. Because it's a bit possessive, and possessive has nothing to do with lust or loathing, placing it strictly out of bounds for this relationship.

But then again so is sleeping in the same bed. Last night she hadn't thought twice about leaving Shiro's warm body for her own cold bed.

He groaned turning his face further it to his pillow. When he realized the position he'd been found in he stiffened up. She could almost see the gears turning. The solution came surprisingly quickly to his sleepy brain. The pads of his fingers feel their way across her skin to her hip rubbing the flesh there as he leans over her. Then he leans down to whisper hot breath in her ear.

"bitch," his rough tongue rakes the shell of her ear then the sensitive skin behind her earlobe. He drags his nails up her torso to her breast teasing the nipple into a hard peak.

"freak" she panted, her hands finding his ass, her feet kicking of the sheets.

"Screaming harpy," he countered before kissing her mouth. Her tongue running along his teeth playing with the points of his fangs. If she's not careful she could hurt her self he thought in a far corner of his brain just before just before a fist pounded on the door making her jolt and he tasted her blood.

"Are you and your girlfriend going to get out of bed sometime today?"

"Fuck." Lika said around a mouth full of blood. She pulled a crumpled sheet of the floor to wear on her way to the bathroom.

"I don't have a fucking girlfriend Kuro." He yelled at the door.


	10. nothing

**Header: Nothing (The Demon Ororon, Lika x Shiro, 27. overflow)**

Title: Nothing  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 27. overflow  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

It really was too bad they couldn't like each other. It's so much easier to cry in front of a friend than a fuck buddy.

He walked in on her crying and didn't know what to do. She was Lika for Christ's sake; she was a cold heartless bitch. What the hell was she doing crying?

"What's this about?" he asked plopping down in front of her.

"Nothing" He ran his fingers over her cheek.

"These are tears Lika, not nothing."

"Nothing for you to worry about." She turned her face away from him and rubbed the evidence away.

"Bullshit Lika." He didn't say it in a mean way. It was kind of sweet actually.

"Fuck You Shiro. I don't need this right now." But anger is much easier than sweetness, especially when you just got caught with tears on your face.

"Oh that's right all you ever need from me is cock right." He's hurt now. You try to be a nice guy and you fucking get hurt.

"Yes that's exactly it Shiro. You're a great fuck, but I don't need you fucking my brains out right now." She was still crying.

"Sex can be more than that you know." He wanted to say I but, sex was safer. 'I' would imply a change in their understanding of we.

"Don't be stupid. You can't make us out to be more than we are." She glared at him through her tears.

"What you're Lika the bitch, and I'm Shiro the monster. We have sex." He kissed her slowly and thorough. "I'm not making us anything but what we are." He whispered, lips all but touching hers.

"Monster" she hissed, but she smiled around the word like it was some sort of twisted joke.

"Cow" he murmured for forms sake.

She kissed him this time. She's hesitant, like he might snap at her if she got it wrong. He ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"Ugly git" she sighed as his rough tongue lapped at her neck. No nicks from sharp teeth this time, just soft kisses and a wet tongue. She ran cold hands up under his T-shirt, but she didn't dig her nails into his back like she normally would. She tugged it up over his head, forcing him away from her temporarily and dropped it on the floor next to them. He peppered her face with kisses before finding her earlobe and sucking on it.

Long fingers splayed over his shoulders and she marveled over how that T-shirt could hide these muscles.

And so they played at being lovers. Soft words and gentle caresses took the place of demanding kisses and desperate pleas. Some where the overflow of tears had stopped. Apparently pretending love and sex are the same thing could cure unexplained shows of emotion.


	11. inhuman wounds

Title: inhuman wounds  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: Shiro x Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 19. red  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

The King of Hell bled red just like everybody else. Somehow the inhuman wounds made him more relatable to Lika. It was scary seeing all that hatred, all that power, all that pain, and realizing it's not all that different from ordinary life. She felt small and useless. She hated it.

She wanted to slap him. Tell him to snap out of it. Throttle him until he is forced to snap those cursed fingers of his and consume her in black flames.

There is a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Lika, what the hell are you doing?" Shiro's voice is gentle in her ear.

"Thinking." She blushes, feeling caught.

"About what? You were really out of it."

"The transient nature of life." She replies laughing, almost crying.

"Are you cracking up Lika?" He takes one of her hands in his and brushes the hair away from her face with the other.

"Just a bit." She tries to puller hand away but he won't let her go. She is so pale and frail looking he's afraid she might break.

Which is absurd, this is Lika after all.

"When was the last time you slept?" She finally looks at him. Her eyes cling to him, begging him for the comfort she will never ask for.

"I don't remember." She answers dumbly.

"Then I think it's time for bed." He stands and pulls her up to stand next to him. He grabs her wrist and pulls her along with him to a mattress in the back of the room next door, it's not much but it's better than the floor. She surprises him by snuggling up to his chest. They share the only pillow. He kisses her briefly, sweetly.

"Shiro, I don't want Ororon to die." She whispers before she falls asleep.


	12. not in front of the kids

**Title:** not in front of the kids**  
Author/Artist:** lj user "bscl43"  
**Pairing:** Shiro x Lika  
**Fandom:** The Demon Ororon  
**Theme: **25. fence  
**Disclaimer:** The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"huh," Lika snaps out of what ever thought had her looking so distant a few second ago.

"The King you're worried about him. It's all right to admit it. I won't tell anyone."

"Sure whatever, idiot." She glared at him wondering if he could read minds.

"Or maybe you were thinking about last night. What's the matter can't wait to get back so we can do it again?"

"Shut up."

"What's the matter Lika baby afraid the half-breed will find out you're getting some and get jealous?"

Lika shoved him against the fence, the links digging into his back.

"Listen you little monster. I don't give a shit about you or Ororon. I'm only here for Chiaki so you can either deal with it or go back to jerking off in the shower got it?"

"Man Lika baby you really do know how to make a guy feel appreciated don't ya?"

"You really don't get it do you. I. Don't. Care. About. You."

"That's not what you were saying last night." His smirk said volumes more about last night. And, damn it but she couldn't help but think that it was sexy.

"Fuck you." She all but screamed, shoving him so the links dug further into his back.

"Sure, but not in front of the kids." He said nodding at a few elementary school students playing across the road.

"You freak, you'd probably enjoy it wouldn't you."

"nu uh, I was never any good at sharing. Besides little kids ask a ton of questions, it would kill the mood." Quick as lightning he wriggled out of her control, and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Then he ran for his life.

Thank you h to the iso for the much appreciated ego injections.


	13. late night tv

Title: late night tv  
Author/Artist: lj user"bscl43"  
Pairing: Shiro x Lika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 2. news; letter  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

The news was having a field day with them. You couldn't turn on a TV without seeing them. They had graphics and theme music for 'the disaster of the century'. All of it was utter bullshit. State sponsored lies that the media passed off as truth because no one had any fucking clue. However, the lies didn't match up with what was left of that town. All sorts of conspiracy theories flew around the call-in shows. All of those were even more bullshit than the crap the government had come up with.

It was funny in a perverse sort of way, or at least Lika thought so. She was watching it with Shiro.

"I know, it was aliens." She said triumphal. "There is some sort of intergalactic battle going on and that was just an unlucky misfire." She was giggling madly.

Shiro thought about that very hard. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well it makes more sense than that bitch from Osaka who thought it was an American nuclear missile."

"At least she had reasons she thought that. You can't just say it's aliens and not back it up. I love this commercial." His eyes were locked on the bright colors and he sang along with the jingle, something about Captain Harford being the very best. Kuro stretched in his sleep and settled back into place dead asleep in Shiro's lap.

"But it does. You didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you that somewhere way way past Pluto there's a war going on. With battleships and stuff, out in space. So one of the ships fires it ray guns and misses, so the ray just keeps going. It just keeps going and going until it hits us."

"Yeah, yeah, call 'um up. That's a good one."

She leaned over the end of the couch pulling the phone off the floor, putting it in her lap.

"What's the number again?" she asked glaring at the number's on the phone as if they were hiding some secret.

"1-888-TALK-BOB" He said exactly like the announcer of the show.

She sat impatiently listening to it ring.

"What's the hold up?" Shiro asked.

"It's just ringing. They must be swamped." She played with the phone cord.

"Talk Bob." a harsh female voice said when the line picked up.

"Hi, I use to live in that town you're talking about." she said in the sweetest most heart broken tone she could muster.

"Really," the voice perked up, clearly somebody knew what made for good ratings. "What your name miss?"

"Sazume." Shiro laughed at the name. Media manipulation clearly came naturally to her.

"Could you hang on the line a moment dear?"

Onscreen Bob smiled at the camera waiting for the theme music to die down.

"Welcome back. Now we're going to hear from a young lady who until recently lived in a neighborhood near the disaster. Go ahead Sazume."

"Thank you so much for taking my call Bob."

"It's our pleasure. Now can you tell us what you think happened in your home town."

"Sure Bob, it was aliens." Bob's smiled only faltered for a second.

"You see in my junior high there was this guy who was really weird. One day in the library he told me he had prophetic dreams. Anyway he said that one day the place I went to elementary school would be hit by a blast from an intergalactic battleship from millions of light years away. Obviously that's what happened." She had to kick Shiro to stop him from laughing and getting them busted.

"Did your friend have any other visions that came true?"

"Absolutely, he would predict car crashes and where lightning would strike and stuff like that."

She had to choke back laughter as Shiro pantomimed a psychic vision. Luckily Bob thought she was just choked up over her dead friend.

"I understand this must be hard for you. Is there anything else you would like to share with us Sazume?"

She snapped out of the sweet simpering voice. "Sure Bob, this entire show is fucking bullshit." She laughed as his face crumbled, and hung up the phone.

"That was brilliant Lika." Shiro leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Absolutely perfect."

Thanks so much to h to the iso and infinitis for the much needed ego.


	14. beautiful people

Title: beautiful people  
Pairing: Shiro X Lika  
Theme: 4. our distance and that person  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

This beach trip was turning into the beach trip from hell.

Damn but that bathing suite was driving him mad. Lika had on a black bikini that left little to the imagination. Every time he turned around Othello and Lika were together, always a little closer than strictly necessary. Othello rubbing suntan lotion on Lika's back while Ororon made sure his brother didn't get too close to Chiaki. Fucking beautiful people showing off in the sun. Well there was something he could do about that.

He turned back to Kuro and handed him a fully loaded and pumped water gun, giving his own a few more quick pumps. He gave one final check to the water balloons stuffed in the cargo pockets on the sides of his swim trunks before they headed out. They silently crawled across the white sand beach of Okinawa towards their prey. They got with in feet before he gave the signal to halt. He waited, hot sun beating down on his soon to be sun burned back. He was waiting for a suitable distraction so he would be able to get closer. He grit his teeth watching Lika lean over and kiss Othello oh so casually. Ororon said something that set everyone to laughing. He leapt to his feet running with Kuro at his heels. He lobbed the balloons at his target. The first landed with a plop on Ororon's head, the second hit the armrest of Lika's chair bursting and splashing her and Othello. Both of Kuro's struck the back of Chiaki's chair drenching her back and hair. The girls screeched while Othello and Ororon whipped around glaring at their assailants. He took aim and fired at Othello's face. Kuro spread fire across the group spraying everyone. As the pressure in the guns went down they back peddled up the beach rapidly pumping the guns as their wet friends gave chase. He pulled the trigger again emptying his weapons before throwing it aside. He picked up Kuro who was having trouble with the gun; he couldn't run and get it to work at the same time. He ran kicking up sand and hearing the screams for vengeance come closer and closer.

"I've got it." Kuro climbed up his brother's chest and fired on their pursuers over his shoulder.

The screams got louder and more indigent.

"They're going to kill us!" Kuro screamed in his ear, just incase he couldn't hear the death threats.

He looked back for a second, and tripped falling hard on the sand. He scrambled trying to keep his short lead, but it was too late they pounced on him pushing his face into the sand.

There was no highlight reel of his life, but by now he stopped expecting it. He was thinking about blacking out before the hand pushing his face down had a change of heart yanking his head up pulling his scalp half off his skull. It must have been Ororon, Othello would've made sure he was dead.

There in front of him was Lika in that damn bikini wet and red in the face from screaming at him. She was being held back by Othello but still managed to kick sand in his face.

thanks so much to h to the isso it's not exsactly what was requested but your review gave me the ideal.


	15. Not a fairytale

Title: Not a fairytale  
Author/Artist: Bscl43  
Pairing: ShiroxLika  
Fandom: The Demon Ororon  
Theme: 6. the space between dream and reality  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

Woot! this one puts me half way to 30

"He wont love you. He can't." Ororon said quiet and straight forward, just like a knife slipped right between your ribs. You can't make a response to an attack like that. It's too fast and too intimate to provoke a violent reaction, and anything personal would be anti-climactic.

Then the shock sets in. There are only 2 options at this point. Either someone finds you and gives a shit enough try and fix you or you're done for. At least with the knife you know in an hour one way or the other.

Lika watches Chiaki, Kuro, and Shiro play in the waves, but she doesn't really see it. Othello is missing for the moment and she is grateful for Ororon's sense of timing. If Othello was here she might do something stupid, like ask a question she already knows the answer to. Because this is a dream not a fairytale.

This thing with Othello is limited to this exact setting. The white sand of Okinawa and a summer break from school are a perfect stage for this dream turned solid yet incomplete. Reality wriggles into the details. He's attentive, but he doesn't hold her hand when they walk. He watches her intently, but with curiosity not devotion. He could lasso the moon, or stop the waves form crashing, but it would be because he can not because she wants him to. He is her first but he wont be the last.

Othello comes back and offers her an iced coffee and a quick kiss. She accepts both. This dream gone fuzzy with reality was her choice and she'll play it out till the sun wears off and the shock sets in.

Thanks faithful readers, especially h to the isso the best internet stalker ever.


	16. getting what you want

Title:Getting What You Want  
Theme: 15. perfect blue  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

Note: Just a little drabble to set up the vacation fics I've been witting.

Chiaki was determined to take her completely not normal family on a completely normal summer holiday in Okinawa. Ororon was determined to make Chiaki as happy as possible. Lika was determined to enjoy every second of the white sand beaches and the blue Pacific Ocean. Kuro was determined to build the biggest sandcastle ever. Lucy was determined the sand stay out of the hotel. Othello and Shiro were both determined to find out exactly how Lika kissed. The first to satisfy curious indifference. The second to quench teenage lust. In one respect or another they were all doomed to failure.


	17. Intent

Title: intent  
Author: Bscl43  
Theme: 29. the sound of waves  
Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon is the intellectual property of Hakase Mizuki. No profit was made from this pathetic little imitation of a story.

It's dark out and somehow that makes the waves louder. Loud enough to cover the sounds of a cat stalking across the sand towards Lika. She is watching the party a few hundred feet up the beach. They have a fire and convenience store fireworks. The occasional shriek or laugh fills in bits of soundtrack just a little too late. A firework going off a little too close, then like an after thought the sound kicks in.

Turning back to the waves she finally notices Shiro sitting next to her, and jumps half out of her skin.

"Chiaki was worried about you so Ororon made me come find you."

"Mission accomplished, good job Shiro." She rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Watching the waves."

"Okay" A pause as Lika waits for him to get up and leave.

"You can go back in now."

"Shut up. I'm watching the waves."

They sit for a longtime in bizarrely companionable silence until a couple who'd been kissing in the dark just outside the range of the campfire scurried up the beach, intention obvious.

"Do you think they're in love or lust?" Lika asks.

"Maybe both."


End file.
